A Lover's Strife
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: When an old enemy of Hiei's returns, it's time for the spirit team to act. When the new enemy tries to kidnap Kurama he kidnaps Hiei instead and controls him to harm those he cares for and only Kurama can save him. Better than it sounds. HxK yaoi Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho! If you don't like yaoi, don't read. Plz and thx!**

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 1**

'_Damn it fox, why do you make me feel this way?'_

Deep in the forests of the Makai, Hiei was sitting on a tree branch as that one question kept haunting his thoughts. For a while, he's been developing strange feelings towards a certain kitsune.

During their adventures together, the fire youkai had begun to experience a weird feeling whenever Kurama was around him. At first he denied and thought it was nothing, but when the emotion grew stronger, the koorime finally realized that he loved the youko very much. A part of him wants to tell Kurama, but the other just doesn't want to say anything that might threaten the friendship they have. Ever since his exile from the ice world as an infant, he never had any reason to care for anyone except his younger sister, Yukina. But when he met Kurama, all of that changed. Hiei sighed heavily as he said, "Maybe I should go and finally get this off my chest." With that said, the fire youkai flitted off to the human world.

In the Ningenkai, Kurama was busily doing his history homework when he heard a voice call him from downstairs. "Suuichi, are you still awake?"

Kurama walked over to his opened bedroom door and answered, "Yes mother, I'm just finishing my schoolwork."

"Okay well I'm heading out to work the night shift."

"Alright mother, I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye son and remember to call me if you need anything." Shiori said as she went out the door.

When Kurama heard the door close, he turned around and noticed his window was opened. "That's strange, the window wasn't open before." the kitsune said as he walked over to his window to close it. Then he heard a voice say, "Hey fox, it's been a while."

The emerald eyed youko turned around slowly and saw his friend sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him with piercing, scarlet eyes. Kurama smiled, "Hello Hiei, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing is all."

Kurama walked over to his bed and sat next to Hiei, "I'm fine; it sure is nice to see you again my friend."

The fire youkai gazed at the crimson haired beauty. That fluttery feeling in his stomach began to take shape. The way Kurama was looking and smiling at him, made him feel pure and warm. Those jade orbs bored into his soul. The fox just looked absolutely stunning to him.

Kurama noticed Hiei was zoning out and asked, "Hiei, is there something wrong? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The koorime regained his composure and stared at the ground, "Actually fox, there is something I have to tell you."

"Yes Hiei, I'm listening."

"Kurama, I …um…I lo…" _Ring…! _All of a sudden the fire youkai was interrupted by the sound of the house phone ringing from downstairs.

"Just a second Hiei, let me get that." Kurama said as he got off the bed and headed out the room downstairs.

When the kitsune left the room, Hiei blew a quick sigh of relief even though deep down he wished that phone hadn't rung. The koorime got of the bed as well and flitted downstairs.

When he got to the living room, he heard Kurama say in the receiver,

"_Oh, __hello Yusuke."_

"_He did?"_

"_There is?"_

"_Yes, he's with me…okay bye."_

The kitsune hanged up the phone and turned to see Hiei standing behind him which caused him to startle a bit. "Oh Hiei, you startled me."

"Sorry fox…what the detective want?" the koorime asked.

"He said that Koenma has assigned another mission and he needs us to meet them in Spirit World."

The fire youkai rolled his scarlet eyes in disbelief, "Here we go again; what is it this time?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there. Before we go, I need to do something right quick." the crimson haired youko said as he picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

Hiei stood behind the kitsune in curiosity, "Kurama, what are you doing?"

"I'm just calling my mother to let her know that I might not be here when she gets home." Kurama answered as he talked to his mother.

The fire youkai gave a small smile at the emerald eyed teen as he talked on the phone. Another thing he liked about Kurama was how he didn't want his loved one to worry about him whenever times like these arose.

When Kurama hung up the receiver, he turned to his partner who was smiling at him unless his eyes were deceiving him. "Um Hiei, are you okay?"

"Huh…oh…um…" the koorime turned his head to the side and blushed slightly, "Yes I'm fine fox, let's get going."

Kurama slightly chuckled at the koorime receiving a death glare from the other. "Well let's be on our way." the crimson haired youko said as he and Hiei left the house and headed to Spirit World.

Once they got to Koenma's office, the demon pair noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were already there.

"Well if it isn't our favorite demon duo; what's up guys?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing at all really." Kurama answered as he and Hiei walked up to the two teens.

"Enough with the formalities, what's all this all about?" the fire demon asked annoyed.

"Well…someone's cheery today." the black haired teen sarcastically said.

"Yeah, what's your problem shrimp?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn; it's none of your concern."

The orange haired teen became filled with anger, "Why do you always have to be so difficult to be around?"

"Hn…"

As the two boys were arguing (yet again), Yusuke went over to Kurama and whispered, "What's bugging Hiei; is he mad about something?"

"I don't know but I'm beginning to worry, he's been acting strange ever since he came to my house." the crimson haired youko whispered back.

"Maybe it's a phase he's goin though; you think?"

Kurama laughed softly, "I highly doubt it, Hiei isn't the type to go though that. At least I don't think he does."

"What did you two say?"

Yusuke and Kurama turned to an apparently glaring koorime and said in unison, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Hn…whatever."

At that moment, the gang heard the two doors open to reveal a small, princely figure with a pacifier in his mouth and a girl with light blue hair wearing a pink kimono. "Hello everyone glad you could make it because we have problems." Koenma said.

"Let me guess, another demon is bent on destroying the world again? Seriously Koenma that's getting a little old don't ya think?" Yusuke added.

"No Yusuke, it's a demon that we've been trying to catch for months because he's been causing trouble in demon and human worlds." the young ruler answered as he walked over to his desk to sit down. He reached for his remote to operate his screen. "Turn your attention to the screen."

The boys watched the screen as a figure with pale, tanned skin, long raven hair, one of his silver eyes showing while the other was covered by his hair, and wearing a blood, red kimono appeared on the screen. Hiei paled as he began to recognize the man._ 'Damn it not him again; he's hunting for me.'_

"Uh Koenma, who is this guy; he's making my skin crawl." Kuwabara said.

"So far Kuwabara that has yet to be determined by our intelligence; all we know is that he's a very dangerous spell caster and he has tremendous power."

"Evil demon, tremendous power, yeah I knew this was coming." the detective said as he ran his hand though his hair.

"That's…Ryota." Everyone turned their attention towards the koorime.

"Hiei, you actually know this demon." Kurama asked.

"Unfortunately yes fox; he was a past rival of mine. Ever since the first time I fought against him, I've always defeated him, but he would always come back to try and beat me even though it was pointless."

Kuwabara's eyes widened, "Whoa, talk about determination."

"Yeah it's like the times when Kuwabara tried to beat me in our fights, but alas he could never do it." Yusuke added.

"Very funny, Urameshi."

"Hush you two; go ahead Hiei, finish your story." Botan said.

"Well the last time I encountered him, we were locked in fierce combat. He was more formidable than he ever was the past times. In the final stage of the battle, I slashed his left eye with my sword . After those blood curling screams, he disappeared and swore he would exact his revenge on me."

"Wait a minute Hiei, do you think that's why he's been causing trouble in the Makai and Ningenkai because he's looking for you?" the crimson haired youko asked.

"Well maybe, I'm not really sure what goes through that fool's mind. But I know one thing about Ryota, he'll never stop until his defeats me."

"Whatever the case, he must be stopped." Koenma began, "I'm relying on you four to find him."

"But what part of the Makai is he hiding anyway?" Kuwabara asked the young ruler.

Koenma pointed his remote to the screen as it changed to a dark, baron area with a century old temple in the foreground. "We believe that this is where you'll find him. It's located at the Southwestern part of the Makai. I've created a portal that'll take you there. Botan will take you to it; good luck guys."

"Come along fellas, let's go; you have a case to solve." the fiery girl said cheerfully as she directed the boys to the portal.

"Yippie, I can't wait." Yusuke said sarcastically.

As Hiei was about to leave the office, Koenma called to him, "Hiei, you make sure you're on your guard; this Ryota is stronger since you last fought him and plus he'll do anything to exact his revenge on you."

"I know Koenma and I will." the koorime said as he continued his way out the office._ 'I just hope doesn't target the ones I care for most to exact revenge.'_

Unknown to Hiei, there was something watching his every move. In the top of the corner, a demon eye was projecting what happened. Once it got the information it needed, the eye flapped its bat like wings and flew from Spirit World to the Makai. Once there, it flew to the most barren part of the Makai to where it observed a temple in the distance. When it entered, it landed in the palm of a shadowy figure.

"So Odon, have you gotten the information I required?" a dark and sinister voice asked the creature. Odon nodded and answered back in his own language which made the man laughed darkly. "So Hiei I've finally found you after all these years. My revenge will finally come to pass." the dark figure said as one silver eye pierced through the darkness.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Here's my fifth story. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll update more chapters as soon as I can. Till then catcha later peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 2**

In a matter of seconds the group arrived in the Makai. The area was as desolate and bleak as it was on Koenma's screen.

"Creepy surroundings and the evil vibes in the air, this is the place." Yusuke said observing the baron wasteland.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and asked sarcastically, "Gee Urameshi, what gave that away?"

"Oh shut up Kuwabara!"

"Enough you idiots, let's find this temple already." Hiei said as he walked past the others really pissed off.

"Well EXCUSE me!" the black haired teen said dramatically as he followed the smaller demon.

"Geez Kurama, what's his deal?" the orange haired teen asked walking long side the crimson haired youko.

"I guess he's upset about this Ryota coming back for revenge, he wants to get this feud over with."

"Well let's hope he does."

An hour later, the boys arrived at the ancient temple. Without a second thought, the spirit team entered. "Well this place is even creepier than I thought." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah there is definitely a spooky vibe; we better be on our guard." Yusuke added.

Then the teens noticed Hiei walking further in the temple without a word. Then the koorime was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Scarlet eyes looked behind him and saw it was Kurama. "What are you doing, fox?"

"Hiei, I know you're anxious to settle this feud with Ryota, but we can't just waltz in there without a plan." the kitsune explained.

"You're right Kurama," the detective began, "we better split up to cover more ground. Kurama, you and Hiei search the east side of the temple and Kuwabara and I will search the west; let's go."

As Yusuke was walking the koorime called to him, "Uh detective…"

"What is it Hiei and why are you guys just standin' there?"

"The west is in the other direction, Yusuke." Kurama informed.

Yusuke laughed sheepishly as he placed his hand behind his head, "Oh…well I knew that; I was just testing you." the black haired teen began to walk in the other direction, "Well Kuwabara let's get going."

Kuwabara sighed as he followed his friend, "See Urameshi, this is what happens when you skip class."

"Again, shut up!"

The two demons shook their heads as they continued in the opposite direction, "Those two idiots are going to be the death of us someday, fox." Hiei said.

Kurama chuckled as his friend's remark, "You can say that again."

Deeper in the temple, Ryota was watching the team's every move. At the sight of the koorime his silver eye glowed in eagerness. Then in a dark, demanding voice he called for his assistant, "Hirona, present yourself to me at once."

At that instant a swirl of gold, powdery substance formed revealing a woman with long dark brown hair, teal eyes, and wearing a light purple cloak. "You sent for me master?" the woman asked in a sly feminine voice.

"Yes it appears I finally found my arch nemesis after all these years and he's brought comrades. What I want you to do is capture this one here."

When Hirona looked in her master's vortex, she saw a man with crimson, red hair, emerald eyes, and fair, milky skin walking along side Hiei. Her teal eyes glittered at the sight. "Wow Master Ryota, he's so handsome."

Ryota sighed at his assistant, "Hirona stay focused on your assignment instead of your hormones."

"Anyway, why do you want him; I thought it was Hiei you were after?"

"Well it appears, thanks to Odon, that he seems very fond of this man. So what better way to get to him than endangering the one he loves the most." the silver eyed spell caster smirked.

"Oh now I understand, I won't fail you master." Hirona said as she disappeared in the vast darkness.

"Soon Hiei, you will suffer the same pain and suffering you endorsed me with for all these years." Ryota exclaimed as he fell in a deep, dark laughter.

"Well this is weird." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara continued their search.

"What's weird Urameshi?"

"It feels like we've searched this entire temple but no sign of this Ryota guy; I mean it doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah, I can sense his presence all over the place it's hard to pinpoint his exact location. You think we need to go find Hiei and Kurama?"

The detective nodded, "We might as well, there's nothing interesting here. Hopefully they're having better luck than we are." With that decided, the two teens went to find their comrades.

"Well there's nothing out of the ordinary here." Kurama told Hiei as they continued walking.

"I wouldn't say that Kurama, I have a strange feeling that this is just too easy. Ryota has always been the one to strike first in my encounters with him."

"It appears that Ryota is getting craftier with his strategies." the crimson haired youko added.

"Well we better get back to the detective and the oaf now and see if they have any leads; which I doubt." Hiei said as Kurama nodded.

As they were about to depart, both demons sensed a dark presence among them. "Kurama do you feel that?" the koorime asked.

"Yes and judging by the odor, it does not bode well."

Then at that moment a gust of golden particles blew within the corridor. Hiei and Kurama shielded themselves behind their arms.

"What is going on; is it Ryota, Hiei?"

"No it's not him, the aura is different."

As the gust subsided, the two demons spotted a woman in a purple cloak giving a sly smile. "So you're the one my master is pursues…Hiei."

"You must work for Ryota don't you?" the koorime asked with a smirk, "I suppose the coward is too afraid of showing his face to me after all these years."

The woman giggled, "On the contrary Hiei, Master Ryota wants to make a more "formal" appearance. But enough about that, time to get I came for."

"And what would that be may I ask?" Kurama asked.

Hirona winked flirtatiously at the emerald eyed beauty, "You'll find out soon, cutie."

Kurama furrowed his eyebrow at the girl wondering what she meant as the koorime flared with jealousy at the comment. Then at that moment, the woman disappeared into thin air.

"Where did she go?" the crimson haired youko asked his comrade.

Hiei reached for his sword, "I don't know but be prepared for anything."

Then the air filled with a purple, colored substance that changed from a light mist to a deep fog. "What the hell is this st...?" Then Hiei heard deep coughing by him. It was Kurama. "Fox, what is wrong with you?" the koorime asked as he was comforting his friend.

Kurama clutched his chest as he coughed, "I'm not sure, something in this smoke must be causing i…" The kitsune collapsed in his friend's arms from the poison.

Hiei shook Kurama trying to wake him but to no avail, "Kurama! Kurama wake up this isn't the time to…" Then the fire youkai vision became blurry. _'Damn it; this poison is getting to me too. I've got to get rid of it before…' _At that moment, the koorime vision became blurry and he felt dizzy. In a matter of minutes, he collapsed alongside the fox.

On the far side of the room, Hirona peered into the fogged corridor, "I guess I went overboard with my poison. Well I least I know it worked."

Then the demon conjured up a dark blue orb and trapped one of the demons without seeing which one it was. "Master Ryota will be pleased, I have what he requested."

Within a swirl of gold particles, Hirona disappeared with her hostage. But as the poisoned fog cleared, the only one left lying on the floor unconscious was Kurama.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update; I had writer's block. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will start working on the third soon. Till then…PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 3**

"Kurama, wake up...c'mon man!"

"Kurama, can you hear us?"

Hazy, jade orbs opened to find Yusuke and Kuwabara looking down at them with looks of relief. "Thank God Kurama, you almost gave us a heart attack. What happened to you?" Yusuke asked the conscious kitsune.

The crimson haired youko got up steadily as he answered, "I don't really remember much. Hiei and I were on our way to find you two and this strange woman came from out of nowhere and attacked us with some kind of poison and I collapsed from it and all went black."

"Well at least you're okay now. We better…" Yusuke looked up to see Kuwabara looking around the room like he lost something. "Kuwabara what are you looking around for anyway?"

"I hate to break this to you guys, but the shrimp's not here."

"What the hell do ya mean Hiei's not here?" Yusuke asked with rage.

"He's not here as in gone, vanished into thin air." Kuwabara answered.

A look of worry filled Kurama's eyes, "The woman that attacked us…she said she worked for Ryota. She must've taken him when I collapsed from her poison vapor."

Yusuke sighed, "Oh this is just great; he and Ryota could be anywhere in this place!"

"Well we can't just sit around here, we have to find Hiei before Ryota does something terrible to him." Kurama said as he was trying to get up.

"Kurama, you shouldn't be moving now. Why don't you let us help you?" Yusuke asked as he trying to help his comrade.

The green eyed fox shook his head and gave a small smile, "Thank you Yusuke, but I can manage; now let's go." As Kurama got to his feet he ran out of the corridor.

"You heard the man, let's move." Kuwabara said as he and the detective ran after Kurama.

"Master Ryota, I have acquired what you asked for." Hirona said as she presented Ryota with the prisoner in her orb.

"Good work Hirona, I…" When Ryota got a closer look as to who was in the orb he became angry.

As Hirona looked up, she noticed the stern look plastered on her master's face. "Is there something wrong, master?"

"You're damn right something is wrong you fool! I told you to capture the red haired man!"

"I did, I…"Then the woman took a double look at who she captured. It wasn't Kurama it was the one Ryota pursued. "Oops, I guess I wasn't paying attention when I used my poison."

The demon spellcaster became enraged at his assistant, "Hirona, this is will be the last time you ever defy me!"

"Please master, give me another chance. I'll capture the one you want!" the woman pleaded.

"It's too late for that; I'll…" Then an idea popped into Ryota's evil head. He grinned evilly, "Or better yet, I have better idea."

"It's no use you guys, we've been past this same room a hundred times and still no sign of him anywhere." Kuwabara said as he and the others stopped in their tracks.

"Kuwabara, we can't give up, we have to keep looking for Hiei." Kurama told him.

"We know Kurama, but this place is like a maze. It'll probably be months before we find him or Ryota." Yusuke added.

"Hey you guys check this out." Kurama and Yusuke went over to where Kuwabara was.

"What's wrong Kuwabara, you sense something?" the emerald eyed youko asked.

"Well kinda, look up there." the orange haired teen said as he pointed to what appeared to be the ceiling.

"Uh yeah Kuwabara they call that a ceiling, man." Yusuke said to his friend.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes, "Not that you idiot, that!" What the teen was really pointing at was golden particles in the air.

"What is that stuff anyway?" Yusuke asked.

A sense of realization came over Kurama, "That's the same powder that shrouded that woman Hiei and I encountered."

"At last we know where to go. C'mon boys we have a comrade to save." Yusuke said as he, Kurama and Kuwabara followed the path of flowing particles.

"Now to put my new plan into motion." Ryota said as he hovered over the unconscious koorime who was recently bonded by roots that came out of the ground.

"So master, what are you going to do with him anyway?" Hirona asked in wonder.

"I'm glad you asked that my dear assistant; hand me one of your crests at once."

The woman still didn't understand what her master was planning but she obeyed, "Here you are my lord."

Once the silver emblem of a cross was given to him, Ryota tried to implant it in Hiei's forehead but it broke instantly. "What happened master; the crest crumbled into pieces?" Hirona asked. Then she noticed something glowing beneath the koorime's white headband. "Master, look at his forehead, it's glowing."

As the demon spellcaster pulled off the cloth and revealed the source of the glow, he sneered, "Well I never thought it existed, but it does."

"Master Ryota, isn't that…?"

"The legendary Jagan eye; I've heard rumors about it, I just never thought someone such as this fool would have it. But it isn't going to stop me; not even the power of the eye can stop this." Ryota used his dark magic to form an eight sided star emblem that was black with red symbols engraved on it and was enshrouded in a dark, flaming aura. Then the spellcaster placed the emblem on the Jagan's purple pupil and it implanted itself with the eye. Hiei winced in pain as the emblem entered in eye which caused it to close on its on accord.

"Master, what was the point of wasting your energy doing that?" the woman asked dumbfounded.

"All in good time Hirona, all in good time."

Then the demon pair heard the door burst open to reveal Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "Well Hirona, looks like our company has arrived."

"Would you like me to dispose of them, master?"

"No Hirona, that won't be necessary."

"Well I take it that you are Ryota." Yusuke began, "I can tell by our captured comrade; let him go and I promise not to blow off your head."

"Pathetic human, you wouldn't last one second in a fight with me." Ryota bragged.

"Look whose talkin'; you're the one who got beaten multiple times by Hiei."

The demon spellcaster became filled with rage at the comment. "You'll regret saying that, fool!" Then Ryota fired a ball of black energy hurling at the boys.

The team quickly dodged the attack and regrouped as soon as the attack subsided. "Such power, he's definitely going to difficult to defeat."

"I know…" Then an idea popped into Yusuke's head, "Kurama, I have an idea, I'll stall these two while you and Kuwabara get Hiei out of those roots." Kurama and Kuwabara nodded as they moved out of sight to where Hiei was held captive.

"Is that all you've got Ryota? Show me what you're really made of, tough guy!" Yusuke boasted to the irritated demon.

"You better be careful what you wish for human; it just might come true!" Ryota said as he kept blasting the detective with his dark spheres but kept missing the target.

While Yusuke was handling the spellcaster, Kuwabara and Kurama sneaked over to where Hiei was captive. "Well he seems okay to me; let's get him untied before Ryota notices us." Kuwabara said. Then the orange haired teen noticed a look of concern on Kurama's face. "What's wrong, Kurama?"

"It's strange, if Ryota didn't harm him, what was the point of having that woman kidnap him in the first place? It just doesn't make any sense at all."

"Let's think about that later," Kuwabara began, "we have a job to do."

As Kuwabara was about to approach the unconscious koorime, Kurama sensed something and stopped the teen by placing his hand on the other's shoulder. "What's wrong now man; were wasting time."

"Watch this…" was all Kurama said as he stepped at least 2 feet, reached out his hand and was shocked by a bolt of energy. He pulled back his hand and rubbed it with his other. "Ryota must've placed a barrier around Hiei. He's more craftier than I thought."

Kuwabara let out a sign of relief, "Man if I had gone any farther, I could've been barbecued; thanks."

The crimson haired fox nodded giving a small smile, "Your welcome my friend, but how are we going to set him free?"

"Wait, I have an idea!" the orange haired teen said as he summoned a light yellow sword made out of his spirit energy. "I'll use my Jigen Tou (Dimension Sword) to cut down the barrier." With one swipe of his sword, Kuwabara cut down the barrier with ease.

At the sense of his barrier dissipating, Ryota turned his head to the side and smirked at the sight of the two teens releasing his prisoner. _'The fools; they don't even know they're falling right into my trap.'_

"Master, they're releasing the prisoner; we have to stop them!" Hirona yelled.

"Hirona, stop your impudent whining!" Ryota began as he grinned evilly and said silently to her, "That's exactly what I'm counting on."

The woman stared blankly at her master really confused, _'What is he talking about; does he not realize his plan is ruined.'_

"Hey one eye, if you and your assistant are done talking, let's finish this!" Yusuke impatiently yelled.

"Relax human, there's no point in finishing this pointless battle. I have better things to deal with than you weaklings." Then a swirl of thick, red and black smoke circled around Ryota and Hirona and the fog blasted throughout the corridor.

"What the hell is going on here; is thick fog a fad around here or somethin'?" Yusuke yelled as he was blocking himself form the smoke. Kuwabara did the same thing as Kurama blocked himself and Hiei from the black vapor.

Then a dark voice filled with pride echoed through out the room, "Don't think this is over you fools; I'll be back and when I do, you'll regret interfering in my affairs!" Ryota laughed darkly as the smoke cleared. Once it did, the two demons were gone.

"Hey, they disappeared!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Damn it, isn't there ever a time when the villain doesn't disappear on ya in the middle of a fight! Who knows where he is by now!" Yusuke complained.

As Kurama was sitting up, he felt a stir in his arms. Emerald orbs looked down to see scarlet eyes hazily peering up at him. "Hiei, thank goodness you're awake; are you alright?"

"Yes fox, I'm fine except my head hurts a little. But that not important, what's going on?"

"Well man how can I put it; Ryota's assistant kidnapped you, then held you captive by roots for some reason, and after a couple of throws, he and his assistant disappeared into thin air." the detective responded.

The koorime became enraged at how he was defenseless against Ryota and his minion. Kurama noticed this and tried to calm his friend down but his suspicion towards Hiei's kidnapping still haunted his thoughts.

"Okay guys, we should get out of here already. We'll head to Genkai's temple; maybe she knows a little about this Ryota." Yusuke said.

"That's not a bad idea Urameshi, but shouldn't we start looking for him now?" the orange haired teen asked.

"There's like a million places in the Makai Kuwabara; it could take us hours or days to find him. We'll go to the temple, find out more about Ryota and his whereabouts, and then we'll go from there." the detective answered as he and the others began to exit the temple to their destination.

Little did they know, a little eye ball with bat-like wings followed them without being detected to the Ningenkai.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write it you guys. I had total writer's block and ya'll know how that is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and tune in for the next one coming soon and I promise not to take too long. Remember to Read & Review, Plz and Thx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 4**

"So, this Ryota just vanished?" Genkai asked the boys as they were sitting in the main room of her temple.

"Well, he encircled himself in a dark vapor and when it cleared up, he was gone." Yusuke responded.

"Do you have any clues to where he could've escaped to?" the old psychic asked.

"No, but as he disappeared, he said that he would return and we'll regret interferring with his plans." Kurama answered.

"What did he mean by that exactly?" Yukina asked.

"I don't know," Hiei began as he stood up holding his sword sheath, "but I'm not going to just wait around, I'll find that bastard and kill him myself."

"Listen Shorty, I know you want to get rid of this guy for good, but we don't even know where he went." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara is right Hiei, it may be a good idea for you to rest. We still don't know what he did to you when that woman kidnapped you." the crimson haired fox said.

"Fox, I can handle whatever that fool can throw at me." the koorime said as he walked toward the door. But as he did, he felt a sharp pain from his forehead.

Yusuke noticed Hiei's strange state and asked, "Is something wrong, man?"

Then everyone noticed the koorime sinking to his knees and holding his head in his hand like he was in pain. Kurama and Yukina quickly rushed to his aide. "Hiei, what's wrong; you look sick!" the ice maiden asked with worry.

"I'm not sure; one minute I'm fine then the next…Ugn!" The fire demon began to feel really hot as a light sweat began trickling down his face. He was breathing heavily as his head kept pounding like it was getting hit by a hammer.

Kurama lifted his hand to Hiei's forehead to discover it was really warm, "He's burning up!"

"C'mon let's get him to the next room, hurry!" Yusuke said as he was leading the two demons carrying the sick koorime to the other room.

As they were, Kuwabara felt a strange bolt of energy all of a sudden, "What was that; it felt like Ryota's energy did, but he's not even here." the orange haired teen told himself.

"So you sensed it as well?" the old psychic asked the teen.

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from."

"Hmm…Kuwabara, tell me anything you know about Ryota's abilities."

"I don't really know much; all I know is that he can fire energy blasts and Koenma told us that he's a spellcaster."

"I may have something on Ryota in my scroll room." Genkai said as she stood up heading out of the room.

"I'll go with you, ma'am." the orange haired teen said as he followed her.

Once the others got to the room, Yukina and Kurama placed the sickened koorime on the futon placed on the floor. After that, Yukina placed a small tub of cool water on the floor and dipped a white cloth in it. Then she drained it a little, folded it and then placed on Hiei's forehead.

"I don't get it; how did he get sick all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked.

"That's what I would like to know." Kurama replied.

"We have to do something to help him; he's not looking too good." Yukina said as she used a separate cloth to wipe off light sweat off the koorime's face.

"Hey Kurama, you think you can use one of your treatments to reduce his fever?" the detective asked the fox.

"Yes, but I don't have any herbs with me at the moment."

"There is some growing at the edge of the forest, Kurama. Maybe those will help." the ice maiden offered.

"Thank you Yukina, I'll go there now." the emerald eyed youko said as he was exiting the room.

"I'll go with ya, man." Yusuke offered.

"Oh no, Yusuke; you don't have to do that."

"I want to, I mean after all four hands are better than two."

Kurama chuckled and turned to the green haired girl, "Yukina, you watch Hiei while we're gone and be careful."

"Don't worry Kurama; I will. Besides if anything happens, Master Genkai and Kazuma are here."

"You heard the lady, let's go." the detective said as he exited the room.

"We'll be back Yukina, take care." the crimson haired fox said as he left the room as well.

As Yukina waved to the boys, Odon was in the upper corner of the room projecting the images for his master. Ryota watched his image portal in humor at the koorime's condition. "Perfect, my plan is coming into motion."

Then a swirl of golden particles appeared beside Ryota revealing Hirona. "Master, I still don't get your plan at all. What's the point of all this anyway?"

"Patience my dear assistant; all your questions will be answered in a moment." said the spellcaster as his eye turned black as a starless night.

As the sickened koorime lied in the futon, he heavy breathing continued as he winced from the pain of his aching head. Yukina rewetted the cloth on his head and placed it there again. _'Hurry guys, Hiei's fever is getting worse!'_

Then the ice maiden noticed scarlet eyes opening slightly observing their surroundings, "What's going on?" Hiei asked wearily.

"It's okay Hiei, you collapsed and became ill. So we carried you here; Kurama and Yusuke went to collect some herbs to help reduce your fever." Yukina explained.

"Oh, I see…"

"Do you need anything right now?"

"Could you get me some water please, Yukina?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." the aqua green haired youkai said as she exited the room.

When she left, Hiei tried sitting up as the cloth fell off his head in the process. The koorime placed his hand against his aching head. "Hell, my head hasn't felt this bad since the Jagan was first place into it." Then all of a sudden, the Jagan opened on its own except it was revealing a black crest glowing in the pupil while the rest of it glowed blood red.

When Yukina returned with a cup of cool water, she noticed Hiei was sitting up in the futon. "Hiei, you're up already?"

The koorime didn't answer her but stood up on his feet in that same spot. Yukina placed the cup down on the floor and walked over to her friend, "Hiei, lie back down; you still need to rest."

Then Hiei turned to her and his eyes were lifeless and dark. His Jagan was blood red except for the black flaring crest in the middle of it. Then the fire yokai's body began walking toward the ice maiden.

Yukina became frightened at the look of the koorime's eyes and began to back away, "Hiei, what happened to your eyes; they're so cold and dark."

'_What the hell is happening to me!'_ Hiei thought as he was no long in control of his body.

"Hiei, what's wrong; what are you doing?"

'_I can't control my body; Yukina run!'_

Yukina watched in horror as the fire youkai drew his sword from his sheath and swung it at her. The ice maiden shrieked as she quickly dodged it and ran out the room with a possessed Hiei following after her.

Yukina kept running from him. _'Something strange is going on; Hiei has never acted like this, I have to find Kazuma and...' _At that moment she tripped and fell to the ground. As she was trying to get up, she noticed Hiei hovering over her with his sword, preparing to strike.

Horror filled the ice maiden as she scooted away from him. "Hiei, please snap out of it; it's me, Yukina!" But the koorime didn't stand down as he raised his sword.

"Here's something," Genkai began, "according to this scroll, Ryota has acquired a special technique to control his opponents."

"Wow, but how come Koenma didn't tell us about that." Kuwabara asked.

"It must've been alluded from spirit world intelligence."

"That's good to know but what we don't know is why…AHHH!" Kuwabara was interrupted by a horrifying scream. "Oh my god, that was Yukina screaming!"

Suddenly the old psychic felt chill, "Something bad is happening, let's go!" Genkai and Kuwabara ran toward the direction of the scream.

When they got closer to where the scream was coming from, they stood in horror at what they saw. It was Yukina lying on the floor motionless with her right shoulder bleeding, staining her kimono.

Kuwabara rushed to her side and lifted her up gently, "Yukina, Yukina, wake up; say something!"

Crimson eyes slowly opened and looked up at Kuwabara, "K-K-Kazuma, something terrible is happening."

"What happened; who did this to you!"

"Set her down on the floor gently, Kuwabara; I'll heal her wound." Genkai said. Kuwabara did as he was told and Genkai went over to Yukina's side and used her spirit energy to heal the wound.

As she was, Kurama ran into the hall, "Master Genkai, what's going on; we heard a scream and…" The crimson haired fox gasped at what he saw lying on the floor.

Yusuke ran up behind him and said, "Kurama, you are so not easy to catch up…" Yusuke looked down and gasped as well, "Okay, what the hell is goin' on here!"

"We'll figure that out once Yukina is healed." Kuwabara answered.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that strange aura Kuwabara and I sensed has something to do with this." the old psychic said.

Kurama went to go check on Hiei as Yusuke asked, "What kind of aura did you two sense?"

"We're not sure exactly but I got a bad feeling Ryota's involved." the orange haired teen answered.

Then they noticed Kurama coming back with a worried look on his face. "You three aren't going to believe this, but Hiei is gone."

Everyone stared at the fox in shock, "No way Kurama, he was sick as a dog. He could've got up and walked away." Yusuke said.

"I know Yusuke, it's strange."

A few minutes later, Genkai finished healing Yukina's shoulder. Then the ice maiden's eyes opened slowly as she sat up. "Thank you, Master Genkai."

"Anytime; now Yukina tell us who attacked you."

Yukina's eyes lowered to the floor at the request. "Yukina, you have to tell us who did this to you." Kurama said.

"Okay, I know you're not going to like this, but it was…Hiei."

Everyone gasped at what she said especially Kurama, "Yukina, please tell me it isn't true." the fox pleaded.

"I hate to say it, but it is. But it wasn't his fault. He was…" Before she could finish, Kurama rushed out of the room without a word.

"Kurama, where are you going!" the detective yelled but the fox was long gone. "What's up with him all of a sudden?"

"Yukina, what do you mean it wasn't his fault he attacked you?" Genkai asked.

"It was like he was no longer in control of what he was doing; like he was possessed."

"I'll tell you one thing; this can't be good." Yusuke said.

Kurama kept running as fast as his feet would carrying him, _'Hiei attacking his own sister; it just can't be. He would never do something like that to her. What's happened to you, my friend?'_

In the forest clearing, Hiei was kneeling holding his head wincing. _'I attacked my own sister; what's wrong with me! Damn it!'_

Then he heard a dark voice in the back of his mind say, _'So koorime, how does it feel to attack someone you care for?'_

'_Ryota you bastard, what the hell did you do to me!'_

'_I used my special emblem to control you against your will. I wanted you to suffer the same misery you placed on me those many years ago.'_

'_You bastard, you'll pay for this dearly; mark my words!'_

'_You're in no position to be making threats. As long as you're under my control, I can make you do anything I please especially killing that red-haired friend of yours.'_

'_You wouldn't dare make me lay a harmful hand on him!'_

'_I can and I will regardless of what you say...'_ then a voice called Hiei's name from behind,_ 'well it appears we've reached the climax of our story.'_

Kurama noticed the koorime on the ground with his back turned to him, "Hiei, what has happened to you; why did you attack Yukina like that?"

"Kurama, it wasn't my fault he made me do it. I had no control over what I was doing!"

"Who's controlling you?"

"It's Ryo…Ugn!" the koorime grunted in pain at the pressure of the force controlling him.

"Hiei, what's happening; are you alright!" Kurama yelled as ran towards his friend.

"Kurama, stay away from me!" The crimson haired fox stopped in his tracks at the request, "I don't want to hurt you too." Hiei said as he was beginning to lose control.

"I don't care Hiei, I want to help you!" the emerald eyed fox said. As he was about to place his on the fire youkai's shoulder till the smaller turned to him with lifeless scarlet eyes and his Jagan glowing red with a flaring black crest in the middle. Kurama backed away at the sight as chills ran down his spine. "Well, well so nice you again. Who would've suspected that you are the infamous Youko Kurama." said the familiar dark voice talking through him.

"Ryota, I should've known." Kurama said angrily, "Why are you controlling him?"

"I wanted him to feel the same remorse he made me feel for years." the spellcaster said.

"So that's it, simple revenge. You think controlling him against his will and making him attack those he cares for will change anything? If so, then you're a fool."

"Nice speech youko, but your in no place to criticise me."

"If you know what's good for you, you will release Hiei from your control." Kurama said as he reached his hair for one of his roses.

Ryota/Hiei chuckled darkly, "Are you sure you want to use that weapon on your friend like this? I know that you would never lay a harmful hand against him."

The crimson haired youko froze and realized that Ryota was right. "I thought you see things my way. Furthermore my curse can't be lifted unless I'm killed or he breaks from my control himself which I doubt he will." the demon spellcaster said as his slave began to walk away.

"Get back here, Ryota! Rest assure, you'll pay for this" Kurama said in rage.

"Nice threat Kurama, but I hold Hiei's life in my hands. I can kill him whenever I please and if you know what's best, you and those humans will stay away or say good-bye to your little friend." said Ryota as black thick vapor circled around Hiei's body.

"Ryota!" the emerald eyed fox yelled as the spellcaster and the koorime disappeared in the smoke laughing darkly.

Kurama fell to his knees and rammed his fist in the ground, "Damn it; this can't be happening! Hiei, mark my words I will release you from Ryota's control. As soon as I find that bastard, I'm going to kill him!"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter. Extra-curricular Activities like band can do that to ya! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update as soon as I can. Remember to Read & Review. PLZ & THX! Till then Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 5**

"Of all the crazy, evil things we've gotten into this one takes the cake." Yusuke told the others as they were sitting in the temple's main room.

"I know, kidnapping someone is one thing, but then controlling them against their will to attack others is crossing the line." Kuwabara said with fury.

Yukina lowered her head in sadness, "Poor Hiei, there's not telling what that evil man is making him do."

"Yukina is right, we need a plan to save him and kill Ryota once and for all." the detective said.

"It won't be that simple, Yusuke." Genkai began as everyone looked her way, "We don't even know where he escaped to and it would be pointless to search the Makai without any lead what so ever."

Yusuke ran his fingers through his black hair, "You do have a point there, Grandma."

"Plus you heard what Kurama said; Ryota told him that even if we do try to save him, he'll kill him whenever he wants to. Hiei's life is hanging by a thread."

"Even if that's true Genkai, we still have to do something. If I was being controlled by a maniac, I would like someone to save me rather than doing his dirty work." the orange haired teen explained.

"Wow Kuwabara, I never knew you cared about Hiei." the detective said sneering.

"Shut up, Urameshi; sure the shrimp may get on my nerves but he's still our teammate and we need to help him. But the question is how?"

Yusuke sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, "You got me, this is usually Kurama's department." The black haired teen began looking around the around the room. "Say, where is Kurama anyway?"

"He went outside not to long ago; he seemed very upset." the ice maiden replied.

"Poor guy, you think he is blaming himself for what happened?" the orange haired teen asked.

"I dunno but I'm gonna see if I can help him out." Yusuke said as he headed outside.

Sitting on the outside steps, Kurama stared at the vast forest surroundings pondering his thoughts about his last encounter with Ryota.

_Flashback_

"_My curse won't be lifted unless I'm dead or he breaks from my control himself which I doubt."_

"_Ryota, you'll pay for what you did to him!"_

"_Nice threat, but I hold the koorime's life in my hands, I can kill him whenever I please and if you know what's good for him, you and those humans will stay away or else."_

_(End flashback)_

The crimson haired youko sighed heavily as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. _'There has to be a way to save Hiei without harming his well being.'_ Then Kurama gasped as an image of the scarlet eyed demon (back to normal) flashed through his head. Sadness filled his emerald orbs as he thought about his friend, "Oh Hiei, where are you? Of all people why did it have to be him?" Kurama asked himself.

Then a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Hey there man, you alright?"

Kurama peered over his shoulder and saw Yusuke hovering him, "Yusuke, how long have you've been standing there?"

"A minute or so," the detective began as he sat down next to the fox on the steps, "you're worried about Hiei, aren't ya?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. Yusuke, he's out there somewhere being controlled by that madman and I feel like whatever we do, it'll be hopeless."

"Don't talk like that Kurama, even if it's hopeless we still have to try. Would you rather sit by and let him suffer at the hands of that bastard?"

Kurama turned to the black haired teen with a serious look in his eyes, "No, I won't let that happen; not to Hiei."

"Now that's the fox demon I know, let's go inside and figure out a plan."

Kurama nodded as he followed Yusuke back into the temple. When the two teens walked back into the main room, everybody was facing Kuwabara as he was opening the silver briefcase revealing a small screen in it. "What's goin' on, Grandma?" Yusuke asked as he and Kurama sat down.

"The briefcase was beeping not too long ago; I'm guessing Koenma is contacting us on how things are going."

"It's about time too because I got a bone to pick with him!"

Then the screen turned on and it revealed Koenma sitting at his desk. Everyone peered into the screen as the young prince spoke, "Greetings everyone, I take it that the mission is going well."

"Hell no, it's not goin' well you idiot!" the detective yelled.

"By Yusuke's unnecessary yelling, I take it that it's not; what's happened?"

"We'll tell ya Koenma, but you might want to get comfortable because it's a long story." Kuwabara added.

After a couple of minutes of explaining the situation, Yusuke said, "And that's basically the whole story."

Koenma was pale as a ghost, "Oh God, that's not good."

"Ya think! Why the hell didn't you tell us that the guy can control minds?" the detective yelled in rage.

"Don't you think I would've told you that if Spirit World Intelligence infomed me of it?" the young prince yelled back.

"Well when you put it that way…"

Koenma sighed heavily, "Anyway…Kurama do you have any leads as to where Ryota said he took him?"

The crimson haired youko shook his head, "No, he must've wanted to make sure we couldn't find him whether we wanted to or not."

"I'm sure that's the reason; I'm going to see if we have anything on Ryota's whereabouts. You all sit tight and I'll call back with new information." Were the young ruler's last words before the screen blacked out.

Back in the Makai at his new hideaway, Ryota grinned triumphantly at his image portal revealing the gang at Genkai's temple, "Well, those fools are more persistent than I thought. I guess when it comes to safety of their comrade, they just won't quit."

At that moment, Hirona appeared in a swirl of golden particles next to him, "Master, your plan is genius don't get me wrong, but what if they do figure out where our hideout is? Your efforts to elude them will be pointless."

"Actually Hirona, that's exactly what I'm counting on."

The woman furrowed her eyebrow at the demon spellcaster, "Sometimes master, you really confuse me. I mean you told the youko not to find you or you would kill that koorime and now that their going to get the info they need, you want them to find us? I just don't understand your motives."

"My dear assistant, must you always think outside the box; besides if by some miracle they do figure it out, I'll take great pleasure in watching them suffer at the hands of their former friend." Ryota said as he fell into a dark, raspy laugh.

Five hours later at the temple, the gang was waiting patiently (except for a certain spirit detective) for upcoming info. "Damn it, how long do we have to wait; till the end of time?"

"Put a sock in it, Dimwit; Koenma is going as fast as he can. Your impatience isn't going to make him go any faster." the old psychic added.

"Yeah, yeah but every second we wait, the more Hiei falls under that bastard's control."

Kurama winced at the sound of those words and lowered his head in grief as Yukina tried to comfort him. Kuwabara noticed the demon's distress and turned to the detective angrily, "Nice going, Urameshi." Yusuke looked towards the two demons, "Sorry about guys; what I meant to say was…" The detective was interrupted by a shrill ring from the silver briefcase.

Yukina went over to it and lifted the top up and Koenma appeared on it. "Well everyone sorry to keep you waiting but I've acquired the whereabouts of Ryota." Everyone listened and watched the screen closely as the young ruler spoke, "Ryota is located in the upper region of the Makai, at this destination." The screen displayed a year old fortress made of silver colored bricks surround by vast dirt land and Kurama recognized it immediately, "I know that place, it's called the Fortress of Lost Souls. It's said that the lost souls of demons have haunted it for years."

Kuwabara gulped, "Yeah…um…I think I liked that temple better."

"Well ghosts or no ghosts, if that's where Hiei is, then were going." Yusuke informed.

The crimson haired fox nodded in agreement, "I know exactly where to find it."

Then Koenma flashed back on the screen, "Good call Kurama; I'll create a portal which will take you the Makai. It'll be outside momentarily, good luck." the young prince said as he faded off the screen.

Genkai stood up where she sat, "You heard him, let's move."

"Hold on Grandma, you're coming too?"

"Of course I'm going, Dimwit. Besides we'll have a better chance of surviving if I go." Yusuke grunted at the old psychic as she talked to Yukina, "Yukina, you stay here while we're gone; I'll place a barrier over the temple so you'll be safe. Let's go boys." Genkai rushed out of the temple to prepare the barrier.

The ice maiden turned to the boys, "Please be careful you three; Ryota is ruthless."

"Don't worry Yukina, we'll be alright; you got nothin to worry about." Yusuke said giving a thumbs up.

"He's right," Kuwabara began as he held up Yukina's hands in his and was slightly blushing, "rest assured baby, we'll have Hiei rescued in no time at all."

"Oh Kazuma, you're so valiant."

"Thank you Yukina…Ow!" Kuwabara was knocked down by a blow to the head from Yusuke. Both Kurama and Yukina laughed nervously at the two teens. Then the black haired teen dragged the unconscious teen by the shirt, "Let's go Romeo."

Both demons stared blankly at the departing teens then Kurama spoke up, "Don't worry yourself Yukina, we'll be back soon."

Kurama was about to leave till Yukina stopped him, "Wait a minute, Kurama…"

The emerald eyed youko stopped and turned to her, "What is it?"

Yukina walked up to him and held out a crystal blue teargem strung on a string, "This was one of my mother's teargems that was given to me; maybe it'll will help Hiei regain his memory." Then she placed it in Kurama's hand.

The crimson haired fox smiled reassuringly at the ice maiden as he placed the necklace around his neck, "Thank you Yukina, I promise to bring him back safely no matter what."

Yukina smiled, "Thank you and be careful."

"We will and keep your head up; see you later." the fox said as he headed out the temple.

As Kurama left, Yukina stood there with concern in her eyes, _'Good luck my friends, good luck.'_

When Kurama joined the others at the portal, they jumped in the vortex and were on their way. Thirty minutes or so later, the group arrived in the Makai.

Kuwabara was shivering at how the place felt, "I dunno about you guys, but this place is giving me the creeps."

Yusuke looked around at the quiet and lifeless surroundings, "You said it; it's like a R rated horror movie around here."

"Kurama, which way is it to the fortress?" Genkai asked the kitsune.

"About ten miles; east from out present destination." Kurama answered.

"Well guys, let's make tracks." the detective said as the others nodded in agreement and started walking to the fortress unaware that a bat-winged eyeball was following them.

Deep within the fortress, Ryota sat restfully in his throne as Hirona appeared to him and said, "Master, the humans are heading our way."

"Yes Hirona, Odon just signaled me of their arrival. Have our 'friends' ready to greet them." the demon spellcaster ordered.

"Yes my lord, I won't let you down." the woman said as she disappeared from the room.

Ryota stood form his throne and smirked with satisfactory, "Well, I have a back up plan in case she does fail me. Come forth my loyal subject."

Then a figure came forth to him clothed in dark shadows and kneeled before him. "Are you ready to commence with the plan?" Ryota asked his slave in a raspy voice.

"Yes, master Ryota." the figure answered in a dark, controlled voice.

"Can you kill that old woman and those incompetent teenagers?"

"Yes master Ryota."

"Will you even kill that human youko as well?"

"…Yes master Ryota."

"Excellent, I'm sure you won't disappoint me when your time comes to act…Hiei."

Once the figure stepped out of the shadows, it was indeed the koorime and his eyes were even darker and lifeless as before but the Jagan was glowing blood red with the corrupted black crest in the middle of it. "I am at your command master; those intruders will die." said the controlled demon.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update. Plz R&R & thx. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 6**

"Well, we're here." Kurama said as he and the others stood in front of the Fortress of Souls.

"Yeah, I really don't like it here." Kuwabara said shivering in fear.

"I hear ya, the vibe around here makes my skin crawl." Yusuke agreed.

"Well we won't get anything accomplished by standing here; let's go boys." Genkai said as she and the boys entered the fortress.

As he watched his image portal, Ryota smirked amusedly. "So they figured it out after all. I guess its time to set the trap." Then the spell caster's eye changed from cold silver to dark black as dark red aura encircled his body as he chanted a spell.

When the gang got deeper into the fortress, they all felt a strange force. "Okay, did you guys just sense that or was it just me?" the detective asked.

"Yes and I'm beginning to sense a familiar presence." the crimson haired fox said as swirls of golden particles appeared before them.

When the swirls subsided, a woman appeared; it was Hirona. "Welcome to my master's domain, intruders." Then she recognized Kurama immediately, "Hello youko, so nice to see you again."

"Kurama, you know her?" the orange haired teen whispered.

"Unfortunately yes, she's the one who kidnapped Hiei back at that temple."

"Is that right? Well, at least she has the guts to show her face and challenge us on her own." Yusuke said smirking.

Hirona chuckled at the detective's ignorance, "What makes you think I'm challenging you alone?"

Then the gang noticed something rise from out of the ground. It was a decaying demon that reaked of death, but full of life and more rose up behind it. "What the hell are those things?" the black haired teen cried.

"Those are demons that lost their lives but rose from the dead." the old psychic answered.

"So in other words…they're zombies?" asked a totally terrified Kuwabara.

"That's exactly what they are."

"Lost demons of the underworld, destroy the intruders!" Hirona ordered as the live corpses charged for the gang.

"Stand back guys, I got 'em!" Yusuke said as he pulled back his fist and light blue energy formed around it. Then he shot out his fist as bullets of spirit energy were fired as he called, "Shot Gun!" When the bullets hit their targets, the demons collapsed to the ground. Hirona grinned at the action displayed before her.

"Well that was easy; they call this a challenge?" the detective boasted.

The others noticed something that Yusuke missed and gasped. "Uh…now's not the time to let your guard down, Yusuke." Kurama said pointing to the demons.

The black haired teen turned and gaped at what the fox was talking about. The decaying demons were getting back up and more rose from the ground. "You have got to be friggin' kidding me!"

"I know, that blast should've have wiped 'em out." the orange haired teen said.

"Don't be so sure Kuwabara," Genkai began, "This is living dead were dealing with. If you knock them down, they just get back up."

"The old hag is right." The gang turned in the direction of the poison mistress, "so no matter what you do, the result will always be the same."

"Oh great, now what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara asked in annoyance.

"The only thing we can do…fight." the kitsune informed as the others quickly agreed.

Hirona gave the order for the demons to attack again. "Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara yelled as he summoned his spirit energy in the shape of a sword and sliced the corpses in half. "Rose Whip!" Kurama called out pulled a rose from his crimson locks and formed it into a thorny whip and slashed the demons to bits. Yusuke and Genkai used their spirit wave techniques and blew the corpses away.

When they defeated the first batch, more emerged from the ground in their place and came their way, "Alright, this is startin' to get on my damn nerves!" Yusuke cried.

"Well, we'll just have to keep fighting them." Genkai said as she fought the demons with powerful punches and kicks.

Then an idea came to the youko. He turned to the black haired detective and said, "Yusuke, it's pointless for all for us to fight these demons. It's obvious Ryota is just stalling for time."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"I'm going to go find Ryota; can you three handle these corpses?"

"Well sure but maybe I should go with ya."

Kurama shook his head, "No I have to go on my own; you all try to defeat these demons."

Yusuke solemnly agreed, "Okay just be careful, will ya?"

"I will; good luck." The emerald eyed youko raced toward the exit of the corridor, slaughtering the corpses with his Rose Whip. Hirona started to go after him but something told her to stay put and destroy the others.

Using his delicate senses, Kurama ventured through the fortress to Ryota's compound, _"I'm coming Hiei; just hang on."_

Ryota watched the fox running through his portal. He grinned evilly, "I say, that youko is just too stubborn for his own good. It doesn't matter because the real fun is about to begin."

As Kurama was running, he saw a bat winged eye ball flying overhead. He stopped in his tracks and peered at it, _"Where did that thing come from?"_ Then Odon blasted a beam of red light from its pupil at the youko. When the light subsided, he was gone.

When the youko opened his eyes, he noticed he was in a different part of the fortress. It was dark and filled with negative demon energy. Then crimson haired fox stood up and looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"So you've come despite of my warning, eh youko?" said a dark evil voice.

Kurama turned to the source of the voice and saw Ryota standing there grinning evilly. The youko become enraged with anger, "It's you…where's Hiei?"

"What no hello, well you can relax you're friend is alive…for now anyway."

"You will release him from your control or else you'll lose your head."

"You're so hostile youko, but as I said before my control on him will be lifted unless I'm killed or he can release himself from it."

"That can be arranged." the crimson haired fox said as he ran towards the demon and swung his rose whip at the culprit.

Ryota smirked as a fire blast came out of thin air and burned the whip to burnt mulch. Kurama stopped in his tracks and turned to his right and his eyes widened at who he saw.

He saw Hiei stand in front of the spell caster defending him. The koorime looked so cold and distant with those dark, lifeless scarlet eyes. The being in front of him wasn't the same person he'd come to know and trust. "Hiei!" the kitsune called to him but the fire youkai didn't respond.

Kurama called out again, "Hiei, it's Kurama; don't you even recognize me?"

The possessed demon still didn't respond to his cry. Ryota laughed darkly at the youko, "Do you honestly think your little petty cries will work? You're pathetic; nothing you do will wake him!"

"You're wrong, I know he's in there somewhere and your pathetic taunts and threats wont' stop me from saving him from your grasp."

"Slave, do me a favor and shut that encile up for good; kill him!" the spell caster ordered. The fire youkai unsheathed his sword and charged for the youko. Kurama quickly dodged the blow but Hiei just kept charging at him with his sword.

"_There has to be a way to get through to him but how? I better figure it out soon, or I'm done for!"_ After moments of dodging, Hiei disappeared. Kurama stood still and tried to pinpoint his exact location but it felt like the koorime's aura was all over.

Then he felt a presence hover above him. He looked up to see Hiei aim for him with his sword, "Die youko..." the possessed demon said.

The fox quickly dodged out of the way, _"That was a close call; I can't keep this up for much longer."_

"What's the matter Kurama, all you're doing is fleeing from your opponent. Oh that's right, you're worried that if you fight back, you'll end up killing him. It's not like you have any other choice."

"_We'll see about that."_ Kurama summoned another rose whip and lashed it out towards the koorime. It didn't hit him but encircled around the other's sword. With a mighty grip, the fox thrusted the sword from the other, to the ground.

_"Forgive me Hiei, I really don't want to fight you...but I will if I must!" _The crimson haired youko lashed his rose whip toward Hiei but he dodged it with ease and flitted out of sight.

The crimson haired fox looked around the room to find him. Then all of a sudden cries of pain filled the room as Kurama felt a fiery punch to the stomach. The blow was so powerful that it threw the kitsune to the wall. The fire left a burnt scar on his stomach and some blood was shed.

While they were fighting the corpses, the gang heard a painful cry, "Did you guys hear that scream?" Kuwabara asked as he was slaying the demons.

"Yes, it sounded like Kurama is in danger." Genkai informed.

Yusuke cursed himself as he was shooting the corpses with his spirit energy, "Damn it, I knew I should've went with him!"

When they defeated the second batch of corpses, Hirona became nervous, _"Oh great; I never would've guess they'd be this strong. I better get back to Master Ryota; hopefully I'll live."_

As she was about to escape, Yusuke grabbed her by the arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"If you must know, I'm going back to my master."

"Oh no you don't," Yusuke let go of her arm and glared at her, "you're the one who caused all of this so you're going to take us with you."

"And if I refuse, human?"

The detective pointed his right index finger at her, "If you do, then I'll blow your head off." The poison mistress winced at the thought, "See I have an attack called the Spirit Gun. One blast from my finger can blow your brains out."

Hirona quivered in fright as Genkai said, "Don't be so dimwitted Yusuke; what if she does help us and then goes back on her word."

"Yeah Urameshi, she could probably lead us into another trap."

"I guarantee she won't. If being dead is something that she's always dreamed of, then she can go ahead and try me."

"Y-y-you can't be serious, human!"

"Oh am I; choose either help us find Ryota or die," Then his fingertip began to glow light blue, "I'm waiting..." Hirona shivered as the detective glared at her in anger and promise.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you where he is!"

"That's better, now start walking and remember your life is still on the line."

The poison mistress nervously led the warriors to her master's compound. As they were walking, Kuwabara whispered, "I hope that you know what you're doing, Urameshi."

The black haired teen grinned at his friend, "Have I ever not been able to know what I'm doing?"

"Well…uh…?"

"You don't want him to answer that, Dimwit." the old psychic answered as Yusuke grunted at her remark.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 7**

Ryota stared at the injured fox in amusement, "Now do you understand, youko? There is absolutely nothing you can do to save your former comrade." He observed Kurama try to get up and then he plopped back down. "You might as well stay down fox as I observe the damage my demons made with your friends."

As he went to observe the damage, he saw that the others were unharmed and were heading his way through his image portal. "Impossible, they were able to defeat my demons; how!" the spell caster said in shock.

Then he noticed Hirona leading them within the domain and yelled in rage, "That idiotic woman, how dare she defy me! She will pay dearly for this!"

All of a sudden, he heard a deep laughter come from the other side of the room. He turned and stared in shock as Kurama was standing up and laughing, "You, you think this funny, fox!"

"Actually yes; I find it funny that you actually thought those demons would defeat them." The crimson haired fox his injured stomach and smirked, "You know Ryota, it's foolish to under estimate your opponents. That's why Hiei beat you because you're too rational when it comes to fighting."

Ryota became filled with rage as he held up his hand and released a strong psychic wave of energy from his palm. The force was so powerful, that it thwarted Kurama back at the wall, "Watch what you say to me fool because you'll just wind up getting hurt."

The emerald eyed youko fell to the ground again wincing in pain. Then he saw two black, clad feet in front of him. He looked up and saw Hiei staring down at him with a murderous look in his lifeless scarlet eyes. "Hiei, please don't do this. You're stronger than his petty spell; resist him." the fox pleaded.

Then the koorime grabbed the youko by the neck with his bare yet firm hands. As Hiei choked the weakened fox, Kurama wailed in pain as he felt shockwaves go through his body. The intensity of them was enough to rip him from the inside and out.

As they were running through the corridors, the gang heard Kurama's cries of pain echo within them. "Oh man, Kurama's not gonna last much longer on his own!" Kuwabara informed his teammates.

"Damn it Lady, how much further is he already?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"Relax human, were almost there." Hirona replied.

"How do we know you're not lying? Don't forget, my threat, rephrase promise still stands."

"Unfortunately, I can tell she's telling the truth," Genkai began, "Ryota's aura is getting stronger as we get closer."

"Oh man!" Yusuke complained, _'Hang on Kurama, were almost there!'_

As the koorime was choking the kitsune, Kurama winced as he said, "…Hiei, it's me; please don't do this."

Then Hiei suddenly lightened his grip around the other's neck. The possessed demon began to recognize the fox's voice and tried to regain control, "K-K-Kurama."

"Hiei, is that you?"

"What are you waiting for?" Ryota boomed with anger, "Hurry up and finish him before those fools get here!"

"K-Kurama, what's happening to me?"

"Ugn…Hiei, you're under the control of an evil enchantment. You have to try and break free before it's too late."

"I-I'm trying…"

"Try harder; think about the things that matter to you. It's only thing that'll save you."

"I- I- I…"

"You think you can resist me, koorime; we'll see about that." the demon spellcaster said as his eye darkened black as the darkest night.

Kurama noticed the crest in Hiei's Jagan flare with a strong black flaming aura. The fire youkai winced in pain at the charm's intensity, "Hiei, Hiei come on; don't give in to him."

"I can't, I…" the koorime wailed in pain and stopped as he lowered in head.

"Hiei, are you still there?"

"No, the Hiei you knew is gone." Kurama gasped as the youkai rose his head to reveal those lifeless eyes as he continued in a hushed dark tone, "Say your last words youko, because you're dead."

Hiei flung the injured fox to the far side of the room. Kurama landed on the hard stoned floor; it felt like all the bones in his body broke into pieces.

Ryota laughed darkly at the pained youko as he walked closer to him, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It's a shame that all your efforts to save him are in vain." Ryota kicked Kurama in his side causing him to roll over till he was on his chest.

This is just too amusing, who knew watching Hiei destroy you would be so enjoyable. This is even better than when he tried to kill that ice girl back at that old hag's temple."

Kurama tried to move his injured body but to no avail. "Mark my words Ryota; you'll regret this I assure you."

Ryota stomped on the fox's stomach with a lot of pressure as Kurama grunted in pain and blood spurred from his mouth. "You really can find ways to piss me off can't you, youko?" Then the spellcaster noticed something coming from the side of his eye, "Well, it appears your teammates are here."

Kurama weakly turned his eyes to the opening to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, and that woman arriving on the scene before going to a state of unconsciousness. _'They made it; thank goodness they're alright.'_

The sight before the gang both shocked and angered them. Ryota sneered evilly, "Welcome fools, I was wondering if you were ever going to make it to see the youko's final hour."

"Oh my God, look at Kurama; he's hurt really bad." Kuwabara said in worry.

"Ryota made Hiei do this to him?" Genkai asked.

"Damn it, that's it; I've had it with this bastard! He's goin' down once and for all!" Yusuke yelled in rage.

"Well human, you better have a plan to stop him because look." Hirona said pointing to the possessed demon on the other side of the room.

The others turned to see Hiei pick up his sword and walk towards the injured fox, "Uh guys, I gotta a bad feeling about what he's about to do with that sword." the orange haired teen said.

"I can't watch this anymore, Kurama needs help." the detective said as he charged for the demons.

Then the old psychic sensed a surge of energy, "Yusuke, stop!" she warned but it was too late. The detective was in range till a great force of energy pushed him back towards the others. "Urameshi, you alright?"

Yusuke rubbed his head, "Yeah, what the hell was that anyway?"

"She was trying to tell you that Ryota created a barrier to keep you three out." Hirona informed.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that sooner?"

"I didn't know he was going to do that; he doesn't tell me everything."

"Oh yeah right," Kuwabara began, "does it look like we were born yesterday, lady?"

"Actually mortal, she's telling the truth." The gang turned to the spellcaster who was smirking up a storm, "Hirona you fool, why did you bring those humans here?"

"Look master, it's not what you think!"

"You have soiled my plans for long enough; no time for you to pay the price." Ryota's silver eye turned blood red as a swirl of thick smoke encircled Hirona. The gang watched in shock and horror as ear piercing screams were heard through the smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but golden dust particles.

The gang stared at the woman's remains, "What did he do to her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't fret over that useless fool. You should be worrying more about your friend." the demon spellcaster sneered.

Yusuke and the others turned to see the possessed fire demon hovering over the injured fox, raising his sword for one deadly swipe. "Don't do it, man!" the detective yelled.

"Excellent my servant, kill that youko now!"

"Shorty, snap out of it!" Kuwabara yelled but Hiei ignored him. "It's no use; we can't get through to him."

"Kurama you have to get up or that bastard will make Hiei kill you!" Yusuke cried.

Then they all watched as Kurama struggled to get up but plopped back on the stoned floor. Yusuke became filled with rage at the sight before them, "I can't watch this any longer; let's do something damn it!"

"Stand back; I'll get us through that barrier." Kuwabara said as he summoned his Jigen Tou sword. Yusuke and Genkai watched as the spirit sword master swung the yellow sword and slashed the barrier. "Good work, man!" the detective said in jubilee.

"Heh…it was nothin'!"

Ryota grinned evilly, _'That's what you think, fools.'_ Then he watched the group's expressions change as the slash closed back up.

"Okay, what just happened? Last I checked there was a slash there." the black haired teen cried.

"I figured your friend would use that barrier cutting sword of his so I conjured up a penetrable shield that not even the Jigen Tou can break through."

"Oh this is just perfect." Yusuke groaned.

"It appears Ryota has thought of everything." the old psychic added.

"Isn't there something we can do to help Kurama; he's helpless out there." Kuwabara said.

"No," The two teens turned their attention to Genkai as she spoke, "as long as this force field is up, there's nothing we can do except hope that Kurama will be able to handle it."

"But what can he do in his present state?" the orange haired teen asked.

"He'll be fine; Kurama has gotten himself out of bad situations before, he can get out of this." Yusuke said. _'I hope…'_

As the possessed koorime was about to slay the youko, he noticed a gem around his neck. He winced as he began to recognize it. Kurama slowly peered upward and saw Hiei acting strangely. When he realized why, he gave a small, weak smile of relief, _'He's beginning to recognize the tear gem; so there's still hope.'_

"Stop wasting time and kill that fool already!" Ryota ordered angrily.

As Hiei was about to do as he was commanded, he heard a weak voice say, "Hiei, don't."

The possessed demon gazed downward and saw Kurama slowly sat on his knees with his crimson red bangs covering his face, "Don't let that madman change what you are. You're a loyal, courageous, and honorable warrior who I've known to be my most trusted friend and ally. You've always been by my side and now it's my turn." Then the fox raised his head to reveal a sad smile and trusting emerald eyes, "No matter what, I'm going to save you from his control."

Scarlet eyes widened at those words but then the owner grunted in pain from the hexed charm in his Jagan. The gang watched in shock, "Hey you guys see what I see?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes, Kurama's getting through to him." Genkai answered.

"Keep it up man, its working!" Yusuke cried.

Hiei was trying to withstand Ryota mind control. A raging war of control was going on within the koorime's mind. "F-f-fox, I-I-I can't…"

"Yes you can," the kitsune began as he held the fire youkai's face in his hands, "Just know you're not alone; I'm here for you and I always will be."

The spellcaster watched in horror as his servant lowered his weapon, _'No, this can't be happening; how could that incompetent do this?'_

The koorime's mind was beginning to clear up from the darkness clouding it. He blinked his blood eyes several times and they became normal again, "Fox, I'm back."

Kurama became so full of relief that his friend was back to his normal self, "Hiei, thank goodness." Then he wrapped his arms around the petit demon.

A slight blush crossed Hiei's face, "I am now, thanks to you."

"You have no idea how worried I was about you. I thought you'd never return to your old self." Kurama said as he held his friend closer to his chest.

'_All this time, he was worried about me? Even though this is a bad time, it does feel good to be in his arms.'_ The koorime smiled as he rested his chin on the other's shoulder. Then the crest in the Jagan's pupil shattered into small pieces and the spell was broken.

"Alright, Hiei's back on our side! Way to go, Kurama!" Yusuke cheered from the sidelines.

"Hey guys check it out; the barrier's disappearing." Kuwabara said as the other noticed it as well. When it was completely gone, they ran up to their comrades.

"Are you two in one piece?" Genkai asked the two demons.

The emerald eyed youko pulled the other away from him a little bit, "Yes I am; how about you Hiei?"

"I'm okay…" Then the fire youkai noticed the cuts and bloody wounds on Kurama's body and guilt filled his voice, "Fox, did I do this to you?"

"Don't worry Hiei, they're not too serious."

"H-h-how could I have lost?" The gang turned to the spellcaster who was quivering like crazy. "My power, my spells; it all failed me."

"Yeah, life isn't fair isn't it?" Yusuke began, "And now I'm gonna show you a real reason to shake in you're boots!"

Ryota regained composure and smirked, "Ha, you won't stop me fool. I'll kill you all starting with that damn koorime." The spellcaster said as he fired a blast of black energy.

"Hiei, move out of the way!" Kurama yelled as he pushed the koorime out the way. Then the blast hit the fox in his lower stomach.

"Kurama!" The gang yelled the blast came in contact with its target.

Hiei watched in horror at what just happened. His fox was struck trying to save him. He quickly ran to his friend's side, "Kurama, are you okay?"

"Ugn…it's nothing; I'm just glad you're all right." Kurama said clutching his stomach as blood slowly poured out between his fingers.

"Don't be ridiculous fox; you're wound is far too serious."

"Don't worry I can…" Then the crimson haired fox collapsed in the koorime's arms.

"Kurama, Kurama, oh no." Hiei lowered his head as the other joined them.

"Oh my God, Kurama!" the orange haired teen said.

"Hmph, that foolish youko shouldn't have got in my way." Ryota complained.

"Alright, that bastard's goin' down!" Yusuke threatened.

"No detective, this fight is mine. He and I have a score to settle once and for all." Hiei said as he placed Kurama gently on the ground.

"Hiei, are you sure you don't need help with defeating this jerk?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he'll die by my hands and mine alone. Take care of Kurama for me." Hiei said as he walked towards his opponent.

"Kick his ass, man!" Yusuke cried.

"Don't worry, I intend to."

Ryota smirked as his long time rival stepped forth, "It's about time; I have been waiting years for this rematch. So let's settle this, shall we?"

"I couldn't agree more." The koorime's Jagan eye glowed as he was engulfed in his flaming aura. _'This time you're not leaving alive. No matter what, you'll pay for what you did to my fox!'_

**To Be Continued**

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update and the next chapter should be the last. But until then enjoy and remember to R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Lover's Strife**

**Chapter 8**

"I got a feeling this battle will be intense." Yusuke said eyeing the two demons who were about to rage war.

"I'll say; Genkai, how's Kurama's wound holding up?" Kuwabara asked the psychic who was currently healing the fox.

"It's fatal, but it should be healed in a little while."

Hiei watched Genkai heal Kurama from the corner of his eye, _'You'll be alright soon fox but that bastard Ryota will pay for what he did to you, Yukina, and me.'_

The koorime turned his attention back to Ryota who was amused by this, "Why are you stalling; you should be trying to slaughter me by now."

Hiei (despite his inner rage) smirked back, "Actually I was thinking of a more creative way of ensuring your demise."

"What are you implying, fool?"

"Well cowards, who sit by and control others to do their bidding deserves a pleasurable death."

"We'll see about that!" the raged spellcaster yelled as he fired a black energy blast at the koorime. When the attack almost came in range, Hiei quickly flitted out of the way as the attack went past the others and blasted the wall.

Yusuke stared at the big hole in the brick wall and turned back, "Hey, watch it!"

Ryota ignored him as he searched for the koorime till he heard, "You're just as pathetic as you were all those years ago." The spellcaster turned to the side and saw the fire youkai, "You really need to work on your aiming." Ryota growled at the other as he continued to fire blasts at his opponent but missed every shot.

"Well, his spells may have gotten stronger but he's a lousy fighter." Kuwabara said.

The detective nodded his head, "Yeah I know; Hiei has this fight in the bag."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Yusuke." Genkai said.

"What are you talking about Grandma; he misses his target every time he fires a shot."

"That may be the case, but this seems too easy."

"So what you're saying is that he's luring Shorty into a trap?"

"I don't know for sure, but I wouldn't put anything past Ryota."

Ryota laughed to himself as he fired his energy blasts, _'What a foolish youkai; he doesn't even realize that I'm one attack away from destroying those humans and that youko.'_

As Hiei was dodging each attack with ease, a thought stuck him, _'Even for that fool, this whole battle seems too easy. Why would he firing me with those blasts when he knows I'm going to dodge them?' _Then scarlet eyes widened in realization, _'Unless he's…!'_

'_Perfect, just as I planned.'_ Then the spellcaster fired one of his largest blasts of energy hurling towards the gang.

Hiei watched in horror at the intensity of the blast, _'Damn that attack will surely kill them all; I don't think I'll be able to make it before it hits.'_

"Oh crap, what are we gonna do?" Kuwabara cried in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll blast it away with my shot gun."

"Actually Yusuke, I have a better idea." Genkai said as she used her spirit energy to create a barrier around everyone. When the attack came in contact with the barrier, the blow was instantly incinerated.

Yusuke sighed in relief, "Whew, that was too close; way to go Grandma."

Ryota grunted in rage, "That incompetent hag; my final blow will finish them off."

"The hell it will." The spellcaster came in contact with a flaming punch to his right cheek. The blow was so brutal that it flung him to the ground. As Ryota was trying to rise while clutching his burned jaw, he saw a very pissed off koorime hovering over him with menacing scarlet eyes, _'This can't be; his spirit energy is increasing. I never knew he was this strong!'_

"You've gotten on my last nerve for the last time, fool. Controlling me against my will to do your dirty work was unforgivable but when you turned me against Kurama and Yukina for simple revenge, you crossed the line. I should've killed you when I had the chance all those years ago, but now I'll make sure you never leave here alive."Ryota quivered in fear at the other's rage, "Now say goodbye Ryota; you'll never endanger anyone else, Yukina, or my fox ever again."

"Did I just hear Shorty say 'his fox' just now, Urameshi?" Kuwabara whispered to the detective.

"I think you and I both did but let's keep on the down low for now because Hiei is really pissed off right now." Yusuke answered.

Then the two teens heard a painful cry. They turned to see that Hiei chopped Ryota's body into pieces using his black/green flaming Sword of the Darkness Flame. The darkened flames burned the spell caster's body to ashes. The koorime turned form the burning corpse and walked toward his comrades.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Hiei with strange looks on their faces, "Damn, he finished that pretty fast."

"Uh Urameshi, if I ever do anything to piss Hiei off that much, stop me by any means necessary."

"Will do, man."

Hiei walked over to Genkai as she was still healing Kurama, "Good work Hiei; you made quick work of him."

"Yes and it was about time I did; so how's the fox?"

"Wait a minute…" When the healing process was complete, the wounds on Kurama were healed in an instant, "There, he'll should be fine now but he still needs to rest."

"I'm relieved to hear that."

"Okay now that we've defeated the bad guys and saved ya, can we please get outta this spirit infested place now?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for some good old R&R after this mission." Yusuke added.

"Yes let's get going, I think Koenma has a portal outside waiting for us." Genkai informed as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Good ol' R&R, here I come." Yusuke said with a grin as he and Kuwabara followed after her.

Hiei carefully carried Kurama on his back as they both exited the corridor as well. Then he heard the fox softly whisper, "I'm glad you're back, my friend."

The koorime smiled at his fox, "As am I fox, as am I."

A few days later, everything was back to normal. Everyone led their normal lives…well except for one anyway. Hiei was more than glad that Ryota was out of his life for good, but he still felt guilty about what happened to Kurama. He didn't remember much of what he did as he was being controlled, but the scene where Kurama took the blast for him kept replaying in his head.

He's been back and forth on whether he should see the kitsune. But then he decided, "I'll go and see him and hopefully, he'll talk to me." With that said, the koorime flitted off to Kurama's.

When Hiei got there, he noticed that the fox's window was cracked open but Kurama wasn't in his room. "He must still be at that ningen school. I'll just wait for him to get back. The koorime sat on the bed and waited patiently for the fox's returned till sleep took over. As he slept, he dreamt of having his fox in his arms.

Two hours later Kurama came back home from school. As he climbing up the stairs, he sensed a familiar presence. When he opened the door to his room, his eyes widened at who he saw. Lying on the bed was Hiei sleeping peacefully. Kurama smiled as he joined his friend on the bed. The koorime looked like a peaceful and adorable child as he slept. _'It feels so good to have him back to normal. Not to mention, he looks so cute when he sleeps.'_ The kitsune giggled at the thought because he knew that the other wouldn't like being called cute.

As an hour flew by, scarlet eyes opened as the koorime sat up and stretched, "I needed that sleep."

"I take it you had a good nap?" Hiei turned to see Kurama smiling at him. The fire youkai blushed, "Fox, when did you get back?"

"I came home an hour ago and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh well, it's good to see that you're well, fox."

"Likewise, my friend."

"Fox, are you angry at me for what I did to you because if you are, you have every right to be. If I had gotten rid of that fool when I had the chance before, all this never would've happened."

Kurama shook his head, "I'm not mad with you Hiei, that was all Ryota's bidding. He made you do those things; none of it was your fault."

"But still Kurama, it was still by my hands."

The crimson haired fox placed his hand on top of the other's causing Hiei to blush even more. "It may have been by your hands Hiei, but not by you. If there was a way to prevent all that from happening, you would have. I'm just glad you were freed from his control."

The koorime was so relived at Kurama's words but one question was left unanswered, "Kurama, why did you thwart that attack fired at me when you were already so badly injured."

"Because I thought that I was going to lose you and I couldn't bear to watch you get hurt."

"So you did it because you were worried about my well-being?"

"Of course I did, I couldn't let anything happen to my favorite koorime." Kurama said as he lightly tapped Hiei's nose with a grin.

The koorime's face grew redder at the fox's actions, _'Did he call me his koorime? Could it be that he…? There's only one way to know for sure.'_ "Kurama, there's something I tthat I have say to you. It's something I've been trying to tell you before all this nonsense happened."

"What is it, Hiei?"

"For a long time, I've been feeling something towards you; something that fills my total being every time I'm with or see you."

The kitsune's emerald eyes widened, _'Could it be that he's…?'_

"What I'm trying to say is that I…I…I love you, Kurama very much."

"You really feel that way about me, Hiei?"

"Of course, I've loved you for what seems like forever. I love your warm smile because it makes me feel warm inside." Then the koorime ran his fingers through the other's crimson locks, "You remind me so much of a beautiful rose. Your hair represents its red, soft, sweet smelling petals. Those stunning emerald represents its elegant grace. The feel of your creamy skin against mine reminds me how relaxed I feel when I inhale its scent."

Kurama was deeply touched by Hiei's words. The way the koorime was talking to him made his heart flutter. He smiled warmly as he placed his hand on the other's cheek, "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. There's something you should know as well; I love you too."

Joy and rapture filled the koorime, "Fox, I'm so relieved you feel the same way."

"I have and I always will." Then Kurama leaned into the other's lips capturing them with his own. Hiei was a bit surprised at first, but responded quickly. He ran his fingers through the kitsune's soft tresses. Kurama's lips felt so soft against his. The scent of roses aroused his senses. He was in total bliss kissing his fox. Then he felt the fox pull away and planted those sultry lips against his neck. Hiei moaned in pleasure as those kisses ran down his neck.

The kitsune was enjoying this moment. He had always dreamed of kissing his dragon. Hiei's skin felt so fiery warm against his lips. A rage of passion built up inside him. When he ceased kissing the youkai's neck, he gazed lovingly at him, "You're so beautiful, my little dragon."

"No, you're the beautiful one, fox. You're more stunning than the brightest stars in heaven." Hiei replied as he caressed the other's porcelain like face.

"Wow, I never knew you had such a way with words Hiei. Keep it up and I'll lose control."

The fire youkai smirked lovingly as he gently pushed his fox onto his back. He leaned into the other's ear and whispered seductively, "Well, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Then he lightly kissed Kurama's earlobe.

The emerald eyed youko moaned in pleasure as hot, firm lips trail down from his ear, to his jaw, and back to his lips. Kurama wrapped his arms around his koorime's neck as he answered to his kiss.

A few seconds later, Hiei pulled away and marveled at the sight before him. Hazy, emerald orbs glistened back up at him. The fox's hair was slightly tousled but was still beautiful all the same. A slight blush grazed Kurama's face, "Are you enjoying yourself, fox?"

"More than you know." the crimson haired teen answered as he attacked the koorime's lips again enjoying their erotic taste. Hiei was glad to respond as his hands traveled under Kurama's shirt and caressed his soft, well toned chest leaving fiery trails at every touch.

An hour later, the new couple lay under Kurama's sheets naked. Hiei held Kurama in his arms never letting go. He rested his chin in the other's sweet smelling hair, "Kurama, I've been waiting to hold you in my arms for a long time." the koorime confessed.

"I've always long awaited this moment myself Hiei, but I never thought I'd actually live it." Kurama replied as he kissed his lover's cheek.

"But you have and now that I have my beautiful fox, nothing will ever break us apart."

Kurama sat up and pulled a rose from his hair and handed it to his koorime, "This rose will be a symbol that I'll always be with you no matter what comes our way."

Hiei gladly accepted the elegant plant, "Thank you fox, but I don't have anything as special to give you."

"But you've already given me something special my silly koorime. You've given me something even more precious…your undying affection and friendship."

Then Kurama wrapped his arms around his fire youkai as Hiei nestled close to his bare chest. The two demons remained that way for what seemed like the end of time.

**The End**

**A/N: Well that's the end folks and I hope you all enjoyed the story. If the ending was too sappy, I apologize.**

**Kurama: Are you kidding, that ending was so romantic; wasn't it Hiei?**

**Hiei: Hn; yeah romantic.**

**Kurama: Aww… (hugs his koorime) you know you loved holding me close to you.**

**Hiei: (blushes madly) Well I uh…**

**Spirit: Anyway, (before these two get explicit on us) I hope you all you readers out there enjoyed it.**

**Kurama: And don't forget to review so Spirit can continue writing stories about us!**

**Hiei gives Kurama a strange look): Us who exactly?**

**Kurama: (kisses Hiei on the lips)**

**Hiei: (stunned by the kiss) Oh…um yes; what he said.**

**Spirit: Oh brother; well my fans as they say in Japan, Sayonara for now! Now Kurama save the yaoiness for the story.**

**Kurama: I can't help it; he's so adorable.**

**Hiei: (mouths to the audience) Help me…**


End file.
